Amor prohibido entre Dioses
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: Los soldados al ver el Sabio Dios caer sin vida comenzaron a atacarlo, pero lo que no sabian era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Del pecho lleno de poder de Sol, dirigio su mano otorgando una espada de lo mas celestial y diabolica que pueda existir, coexistiendo de una arma tanto para el uso del bien y del mal...Ultimo chapter... hecho por Gotti Calavera
1. El posible final

Amor prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... este fic. combinan mis dos pasiones lo de Leer Mitología y Hora de Aventura... se me ocurrió afuera de mi escuelita... otra vez U.U... Este fic. esta hecho de estilo Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

Aclaración: No me estoy guiando o centrando en una mitología en especifico.

* * *

_**Chapter-1:El posible final...**_

* * *

_**Dios Sol (Finn)**_

Ser un Dios en los primeros siglos de el Universo es algo complicado. He vivido en los primeros días de la creación del Universo. Desde que el Creador de todo, lo creo básicamente todo, yo soy unos de los Dioses más importantes.

Soy un Dios muy diferente que al resto de otros, tengo la piel de color muy distinta a la de otros, unos lo tienen de el color de su elemento o de su trabajo, mientras yo lo tengo de un color crema, mi cabello es como el mismo Sol dorado y mis ojos de color cielo.

Ahora tengo 18 años, y la próxima semana me comprometía con la Diosa del Fuego. No digo que no sea linda, solo digo que no es mi tipo.

Si lo se, soy el Sol y ella es Fuego. Debemos de congeniar. Pero eso no es el caso. Yo ya estaba enamorado de la Diosa equivocada.

Se encontraba la Diosa Luna en mi pecho desnudo, estábamos enredados en unas sabanas de seda blanco, el aroma que emanaba de las sabanas es mi miedo y también mi adicción.

Sus labios son seductores, pero rellenos de un veneno mortal, al cual me había vuelto adicto. Su cabello es tan sedoso, pero me enreda con sus hilos morenos, al cual me facina arañar como seda fina. Sus ojos eran del mismo brillo de la Luna, pero de color café son un abismo obscuro, al cual me gusta perderme. Su cuerpo es una tentación en tanto a los Dioses y mortales, pero de un tono color morena clara como lo es la arena mojada, al cual me gusta recorrer con mis labios un rocé en sus lugares íntimos.

Ella gime y estremece al borde la excitación erótica, cada vez que mis labios besan su ombligo seductor hasta llegar a sus labios. Me adentre más a su cuerpo, ella me muerde el hombro y me araña la espalda con sus dedos largos y traviesos.

Cada vez que hacemos esto, me siento como él único Dios con el derecho de tocarla y explorar su mapa que es su piel. Me siento como el único Dios poderoso en el Universo.

Se que esto es prohibido, solo 3 Dioses saben de mi clandestino amor la Diosa de la Música, Diosa del Desierto y el Dios Elástico. Ella sabe muy bien que no la podre ver más:

**:Luna, se que hoy es nuestro ultimo crepúsculo juntos, y que la próxima vez que nos veamos no seré un hombre libre...-**me silencio con el dedo.

**Luna:Calla Sol, se la consecuencia de esto desde el principio de esto y yo...-**una lágrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla.

**:No, por favor no llores, quiero que tengas algo para recordarme-**al fin me adentré todo lo que pude a su cuerpo**-He plantado la semilla del recuerdo en tu vientre-**se lo dije, sus ojos brillaban como el mismo esplendor de sus lunas, la seguí besando.

Se me hace triste romper las promesas que con tanto amor se los decía: "Nunca te abandonaré" "Siempre estaré contigo" "Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado". Que rabia, hubiera sido mejor que no la conociera, que no la contemplará, que no la amará. Así no seria tan doloroso arrancarme de mi piel su esencia, sus caricias y sus besos, ya que mi corazón se encontraba tatuado, su nombre que muy dificilmente seria borrarlo y también sería muy doloroso.

* * *

Vero:¿Reviews?

Vivis:Empiezo a creer que esto no fue una buena idea...

Yo:De que te preocupas es nuestro fic...

Vero:Es nuestro rollo amoroso :3...

Las tres:Dejen REVIEWS...


	2. El comienzo de todo

Amor prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... me van a odiar... ya que es... no se si les apetezca hechar a un vistazo a mi otro fic. de AT »Finet... la chica menos inesperada« por suerte ya se que significa OC... es una creación tuya... pues digamos que si lo es... Este fic. esta hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

_**Chapter-2:El comienzo de todo**_

* * *

Todo empezaba por algo, no todo era por pura coincidencia. El Universo número 15° es uno de ellos. Todo comenzó desde el momento en que nacieron los hijos de los Dioses del Universo 14°. El búho creador de los Universos y devorador los Universos que no quedaban vida alguna.

Mando a los pequeños a la Central Universal, donde los Dioses se desarrollan antes de ir a su Universo a cumplir con su tarea, entre ellos estaba Sol, el hijo de Dios Vida y la Diosa Luz. Pasaron los años, con exactitud 14 años, era el momento de dejar esos espacios cósmicos donde dormían y desarrollar sus nuevos cuerpos y habilidades en el Templo del Saber (Vivis:Una Puta escuela para ser más precisa).

* * *

Era muy grande, las vestimentas que usaban era raros y fajestuosos, para los Dioses era una playera-armadura con un símbolo de su tarea en el Universo, hombreras, pantalón dependiendo de su estilo y unos zapatos o botas. Para las Diosas son falda o short a su estilo, su playera-armadura con un símbolo de su tarea del Universo, opcional capas, descalzas o con zapatos delicados:

**Sol:Quien lo diría, después de 14 años dormidos, desarrollando nuestros cuerpos, al fin, seremos no solo los hijos de los Dioses, sino Dioses-**dijo en tono triunfante.

**Dios Elástico: Yo solo estoy bien, ya que podemos conocer chicas...-**

**Sol:Ni lo menciones, tengo que casarme con Fuego, es linda... ¿creo?-**dudoso.

**Elástico: Tranquilo amigo, que suerte que yo no soy un Dios importante y tenerme que comprometerme a la fuerza-**dijo relajado en eso sonó una campana, era un poco parecido a la de un gong.

* * *

Cada quien entro al salón, era algo parecido a esos Universitarios esos salones, a ellos les toco el salón 15° por su Universo, había muchos Dioses, se sentaron en la fila 4 en la columna 2, había 2 columnas por 5 filas. Llego el maestro(Vero:digamos que es el Rey de los Magos el profe):

**RM:Paso lista... Agua, Lluvia, Cosecha, Tierra, Nota...-**

**Nota:Miren lo que acabo de hacer lo llamó guitarra-**dijo una chica con el cabello largo negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca y su símbolo tenia una nota musical, empezó a tocar dicho instrumento, pero se rompió.

**RM:Nota, creo que ya estas un poco más avanzada que los demás, pero sigo... Sol-**lanzo la mano**-Y la ultima pero de igual de importancia Luna... ¿Luna? ¿Donde...-**no pudo terminar ya que aprecio alguien con emcapuchada y no se notaba su vestimenta, ni se veía su cara, no se podía distinguir el color de su piel.

**X:Este es el estúpido salón 15, para los Dioses del Universo 15°-**dijo con voz desinteresada, era una voz femenina.

**RM:Si-**dijo un poco tembloroso, le daba miedo**-¿Puedes enseñarme tu símbolo?-**pregunto, ella abrió en par sus capa, no se podía distinguir aun el color de piel, pero se vei una Luna blanca y redonda.

**Luna:Bien, ¿Puedo pasar?-**pregunto cubriéndose de nuevo, el RM asistió y se sentó en la última fila, detrás de Sol.

**Sol:No se le ve la cara y ¿como le haré para hablarle?-**pregunto en susurro.

**Elástico:¿Por qué le tienes que hablar?-**en susurro igual.

**Sol:Porque vamos a trabajar juntos, y creo que seria bueno que nos lleváramos bien...-**

**Elástico:Estas Loco, su padre es el Dios del Hielo y Oscuridad y su madre es la Diosa de las Mareas y Tempestades...-**

**RM:Jóvenes si siguen hablando, tendré...-**salvados por el gong.

* * *

Todos salieron corrieron, típico de una escuela, Luna se fue a un lugar desolado, detrás de las gradas para ser precisos, se sentó y jugo con su magia un poco, detrás de ella se encontraba Sol:

**Sol:Hola, creo que nos debemos presentar, yo soy...-**no pudo terminar, ya que ella lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo elevo**-¿Q-que haces?-**pregunto miedoso.

**Luna:**se quita la capucha dejando ver una cabellera café obscuro, su tez ya se podía distinguir el color que era morena clara y unos ojos color cafés muy profundos**-Burlate, haz lo se ha lo que viniste a Reírte de mí, por no tener la herencia de mis padres...-**

**Sol:No-no, vine a eso-**dijo nervioso, no porque tenia miedo sino porque era ella, nunca había visto que ella la podía hacer actuar así, ella lo baja**-Realmente te me haces muy linda-**al decir eso se sonroja.

**Luna:Soy Luna, hija del Dios del Hielo y Oscuridad y de la Diosa Marea...-**dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

**Sol:Yo soy Sol, hijo del Dios de Vida y la Diosa de la Luz...-**dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

**Luna:Y bueno, creo que tu y yo nos parecemos...-**

**Sol:¿De que hablas?-**

**Luna:De que parecemos mortales, pero al desatar nuestro poder, se descubren nuestros verdaderos espíritus...-**ella hace un truco, era básicamente hacer que sea de noche a 10 Km a la redonda, su cabello se torno blanco y su piel de azul, al terminar se volvió a la normalidad.

**Sol:¡Vaya!... Entonces significa ¿Que si desato mi poder, podre brillar?-**pregunto.

**Luna:Si básicamente...-**se recuesta en el césped, dejando ver su vestimenta, dejando sonrojado a Sol, tenia una de esas armamentos de chica escotado que se amarra por adelante color gris oscuro con detalles plateados, un short negro corto, unas botas que llegaban a casi al short de color negros y unos guantes medios largos hasta los codos**-¿Que tanto me miras?-**pregunto molesta.

**Sol:O.O Y-yo s-o-lo... e-es q-que tu ropa es extraña-**dijo intentando que esa excusa funcionara.

**Luna:Ahh! Bueno, adiós-**dijo ya que había sonado el gong.

**Sol:**_**Que linda, que cuerpo, que forma de ser, creo que Fuego debe buscarse otra persona... pero en que piensas... es tu deber... aunque te hizo sentir mejor de no ser el único que se parece a un mortal...-**_

**Luna:Sol...-**sonrojada un poco.

**Sol:Dime...-**

**Luna:Podrías dejarme de abrazar...-**la tenia abrazada por atrás, él se sonrojo, dejo de abrazar y se fueron al salón.

* * *

Sol no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, sus ojos, su sonrisa que era igual que la Luna de blanca, su piel tan morena, sus...:

**Elástico:Deja en paz al pobre lápiz que lo tienes todo babeado...-**reacciona, su amigo mira su cuaderno y ve un dibujo en el**-Quiero ver tu dibujo...-**hubo una pequeña pelea por el cuaderno, al fin el gano**-Ay! TE GUSTA...-**por suerte Sol le logro tapar la boca.

**Sol:No le digas a nadie, por favor, ni mucho menos a ella, de seguro su futuro prometido tendría celos...-**le quita su mano de su boca.

**Elástico:Ella no tiene prometido, aunque sea una Diosa importante, ella tiene que estar sola para ser las noches más hermosas...-**

**Sol:Eso significa que tengo una oportunidad...-**

**Elástico:Negatorio, tu estas comprometido-**eso hizo que le bajara el animo a su amigo.

* * *

Había pasado ya 2 semanas desde que Sol y Luna se hicieron amigos:

**Luna:Pensé que no...-**no pudo terminar ya que Sol la abrazo de sorpresa**-A l-lleg-ar... ¿Que haces?-**pregunto algo sonrojada.

**Sol:Algo que debí de hacer desde el momento en que te conocí-**la beso, después de falta de aliento se separaron**-Se que no debo de hacer esto, ya que estoy comprometido con una Diosa que no amo y ni siquiera me llama la atención...-**ella lo silencia.

**Luna:Siempre pensé que me quedaría sola, pero ahora tengo una excusa para estar acompañada**-

_Los ojos se encuentran_

_Entre el celeste del cielo_

_Y el café de un oscuro duelo_

_El aliento pierde su privacidad_

_Y el aroma penetra en la libertad_

_Beso del dulce deseo_

_De un amor prohibido surge_

_El más profundo y clandestino deseo_

* * *

Vero:Nos odiaran...

Vivis:Pues piensen lo dos veces...

Yo:Nos esforzamos mucho...

Las tres:¿Gustan dejar reviews?


	3. Belleza tanto Diosa y Mortal

Amor prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... otro chapter de esta historia combinada... por mis pasiones... pero bueno dejando de chácharas... Este fic esta hecho por amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-3:Belleza tanto Diosa y Mortal**_

* * *

**-Última y ya Luna... ¿si?-**rogó Sol, la chica ya tenia la capucha puesta, ya tenían que estar en la clase y ya iban atrasado 10 minutos.

**-Una y ya Sol...-**sus ojos se tornaron grises azulados, su cabellos se torno un poco plateado y su piel azul, con sus manos que movía con tal delicadeza como hoja en el viento o agua que fluye sin tanta rapidez y serena, en sus manos se vio una pequeña esfera plateada formada por las manos de la chica.

Como estaban sentados, ella adelante y él atrás, sus manos rodearon su cadera, llevaban más de un año juntos, siempre se las arreglaban para que nadie notaran su amorío, ella voltio, en ese volteo le le quito la capucha dejando ver su cabello entre moreno y plateado, sus ojos tenían la hermosura de la luna al brillar e la noche más oscura, agarro su mentón y sus labios rozaron los suyos, ese roce era tan candente que prefirió no aguantarse y la beso, como adoraba esos labios bailar junto con los suyos.

Se abalanzo sobre ella, poniendo el beso más caliente y profundo, se fue alejando de esos labios y se fue más abajo hasta su cuello mortal, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y del suyo, claro estaba ya que era el Dios del Sol, pero sus labios fueron retenidos por los labios de ella**:**

**-Para nada, mi brillante amor, no lo haremos...-**dijo con mucha seriedad, pero a la vez con mucha burla, Sol ya tenia ganas de hacerla suya, pero de alguna manera ella era fuerte ante la situación.

**-Vamos, por lo menos la puntita...-**fue interrumpido por el dedo de la chica.

**-Para nada, uno ni siquiera nos hemos graduado para ser libre, dos eres un niño berrinchudo que se pone rojo por no obtenerlo**-exclamo la chica, mientras miraba a su novio clandestino ponerse rojo de coraje.

* * *

La semana transcurrió igual, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Sol le pedía a Luna hacer estrellas, Luna los hacia con gusto, al hacer casi la última, ellos tenían un momento muy intimo, pero como Luna sabia las mañas de su novio, se apartaba y lo dejaba con ganas. Todo parecía normal hasta que...:

**-¿Por qué usas capucha Luna?-**pregunto la Diosa del Fuego, la razón por lo que preguntaba, fue porque vio a Sol y a ella agarrados de la mano, para ir al Templo del Saber.

**-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Fuego, así que vete a quemar pájaros a otra parte-**exclamo la chica, estaban en descanso, ella quería estar sola ya que estaba comiendo.

**-Ni pensarlo, solo quiero saber, pero si tú no quieres cooperar-**le quita la prenda dejando al descubierto su cuerpo entero y su rostro.

Mucha gente se pregunta ¿Por que ella aportaba esa capa con capucha?Muchos pensaba que era muy fea, otros que era gorda y para la mayoría de los tontos que era una albina y de cara de mula. Para su sorpresa, su figura era la envidia de las Diosas y Mortales, de cabellera como la tierra mojada en la mañana, que era sujetada por una cola y dejando dos mechones, ojos como café tostado y de piel gitana. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas carmín, se sentía desnuda, aunque solo le hayan quitado su fiel capa. Muchos se les quedaba viendo, obvio que eso era inevitable al igual que Sol, aunque cuando vio a todos los Dioses hombres mirarla sintió celos...:

**-Que asco, pareces una mortal...-**dijo Fuego con una cara de repugnancia.

**-Devuelme la capa y nadie sufrirá daños...-**fríamente.

**-Para nada, pareces mortal y de seguro que lo eres verdad, por eso te quedaras sola en la vida eterna...-**sus palabras herían a ella, pero se hacia fuerte, ella nadie la vería llorar.

**-Preparate para una paliza...-**fue detenida por una figura la agarro antes de dar el primer golpe.

**-Calmate Luna, no vale la pena, después le destrozas la cara con perfecta armonía...-**eso fue lo que dijo una chica de cabellos también morenos, pero claros, pecas en sus mejillas que hacían juego con su piel distorcionada, a lo que me refiero con distorcionada es que la tenia revuelta como si fuera un helado napolitano cuando se derrite y se combinan los sabores, esos colores eran el de la arena y rocosa arena.

**-¿A que te refieres, Desierto?-**preguntó dirigiendose a la chaparra.

**-Acuerdate del mandato de los Dioses, estamos al limite de la graduación, según el código tendrán que medir fuerzas para saber cual es el más capacitado para crear los mundos, tendrá una combinación de fuerza, astucia, agilidad y destreza, solo falta muy poco...-**dijo la chica Diosa que al parecer aportaba el nombre de Desierto.

**-Si me ganas volverás a obtener tu capa repugnante...-**interrumpió Fuego.

**-Aceptó el desafío-**le da la mano, pero se quema y la retira rápidamente.

* * *

Había pasado el tiempo transcurrido, era el momento de la "Batalla de Dioses"(Vero:Nos gusta esa serie).Los Dioses se pusieron a su desempeño, pero la batalla más brutal y mortal que se pudo ver y oír, fue la batalla entre Fuego y Luna.

El campo de Batalla era una desgracia, varios habían muertos, pero siempre podían resucitar en otro forma de Dios, así era la cosa, el olor a tierra de guerra combinada con sangre se presenciaba en el aire. El viento hacia precencia ante las cabelleras rebeldes de las jóvenes Diosas.

Miró a esa Diosa que tanto él admiraba, que tanto él besaba, que tanto él la había echo suya, esos pensamientos hicieron que su cabellera rebelde pelirroja ardiera en llamas, como la odia. Nunca te ha pasado que odias a alguien y te quieres desquitar muchas veces con esa persona y cuando lo haces lo quieres hacer una y otra vez.

Lanzó el primer ataque que fue bolas de fuego, ella los esquivo sin sudar, hasta se soplo el mechón que le estorbaba en la cara, su ira aumento y se hizo llamarada. El corazón palpitaba con intensidad y adrenalina en el pecho de Luna, se ponía oler el aliento de la llamarada, que era de azufre y desesperación por querer deshacerse de ella.

Varias veces lanzo sus ataques, pero ella los esquivaba con astucia y valentía, pero un ataque la logro hacerla caer, sentía la sangre correr por esa herida que emanaba un olor a carne quemada, sintió furia y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Mala idea, sus temperaturas eran muy calientes, podía sentir el calor atravesarla y dejarla sin vida, pero ella seguí luchando, pero Fuego tampoco se rendía, pudo lograr que su llamarada ardiera con la intensidad de un bosque envuelto en llamas, pudo tener a Luna en la palma de su mano, la presiono con fuerza.

La fuerza de Fuego pudo dejarla sin movimiento a Luna, la lanzo contra una roca, sonrió de sadisfecha de su cometido, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver como Luna trataba de incorporarse:

**-¿Que te pasa mortal, es demasiado poder para ti?-**grito provocando a Luna.

Aun sentía el dolor agonizante de sus ataques, pero ella no se dejaría que la llamaran mortal, se sentía muy orgullosa de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo mismo que tanto adora Sol y lo quiere obtener, sus manos se formaron luces azuladas, podía sentir la energía de su elemento en su interior, invadiendo cada espacio sin dejar uno atrás, respiro hondo y atacó, ese ataque era suficientemente potente como para que ella perdiera la vida.

Pero después que se esparciera el humo se pudo ver a Fuego aun consiente tirada en el suelo, Luna estaba aun lado de ella, parada con los puños cerrados para contener la energía, al ver que ella abría los ojos, la agarro de la amardura dejándola centímetros del piso.

Se podían oír los sonidos de ahogo que hacia Fuego, Luna de sus ojos emanaban rayos y chispas azules, agarro vuelo con la mano en puño, su mano se dirigió con rapidez, Fuego cerro los ojos para el impacto, pero eso nunca paso, sus pies volvieron a estar en el suelo, miro a su rival que se ponía la capa, dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra durante la lucha.

* * *

**-Tu belleza de Diosa y Mortal te hacen única-**eso es lo que dijo Sol meloso.

**-¿Tu crees que fue buena idea ir a este lugar?-**pregunto acostándose en el césped con rocío.

**-Claro, relajate, solo es por este noche...-**miro ese cuerpo celestial y se sonrojo.

**-¿Que tienes?-**pregunto haciendo círculos en el aire, Sol observo ese movimiento y vio que formaba estrellas.

**-Bueno, es nuestra primera noche en este hermoso lugar y pensé...-**fue interrumpido por el roce de los labios gitanos de la chica, ella no pudo más y lo beso abalanzándose sobre el Dios.

**-Lo hacemos, antes que me arrepienta-**eso fue lo ultimo que dijo ella, antes de que Sol la besara más.

_El amor es algo único_

_A veces te deja atónico _

_Por los labios sabrosos y jugosos_

_Te sientes entre el cielo y el infierno_

_Por esos ojos son presos_

* * *

Vero:En el siguiente chapter ponemos el lemmon...

Vivis y Yo:ARRUINASTE LA SORPRESA...

Vero:Lo siento es que me emociono...

Vivis:Al igual que yo...

Yo:Me apunto...

Las tres:DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...

**Kratoz1337:**Eso contesta tu pregunta de la Diosa del Desierto, es otra OC, pero es una también de mis favoritas, gracias por seguirme, tu me sigues y yo te sigo, y ahorita te lo digo ACTUALIZA.

**Amaisupresh:**Si eso es malo de los padres, después sabrás si él se va a casar o prefieres que ella lo secuestre, OK no suena muy loco y es mejor que lo haga un hombre en vez de una mujer...


	4. El amor clandestino, sabe divino

Amor Prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... primer chapter con lemmon... bueno no el primero ya que en el inicio aparece muy pervertido... yo explicando como se atraen y su tipo de relación... bueno este fic. esta hecho de amor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-4:El amor clandestino, sabe divino...**_

* * *

Se besaban con la intensidad de soles ardiendo, se aparto un poco, era el momento de atacar con la lengua, sabia tan bien su boca, se sentía en la luna con ella, mordió su labio inferior. Al fin deshizo el nudo de su capa, seria una perfecta cobija para cuando sus cuerpos estuviesen desnudos.

Quito la armadura de Sol, empezó a recorrer su cuello blanco, besando y dejando marcas, la sensación era divina, tocaba su torso fuerte, no sabia si seguir así, su pensamiento estaba en blanco, no sabia que pensar, pero sus manos no dejaban de acariciar y su boca no dejaba de besar esos labios que la hacían estremecer de excitación.

Sol acaricio sus cabellos morenos, sus dedos se enredaban en esos hilos morenos, que desprendían un olor maravilloso, sonrojado con las mejillas que ardían por la calentura de su cuerpo, se aparto de sus labios, la miraba con tanta fragilidad, sus ojos se posaron en el listón de su escote, lo desató dejando ver su busto, se movía por la respiración de la chica. La acostó con delicadeza y poso sus labios en su cuello.

La morena también aportaba las mejillas rojas por la calentura tanto de su cuerpo como el de Sol. Quemaba su cuello por sus besos, la sensación se volvió placentera al sentir sus pezones ser lamidos y mordisquiados por la boca blanca de Sol, al fin que los dejo rojos y erizados, se aventuro más abajo de la anatomía de Luna.

Sol no pensaba en otro cosa que en su cuerpo divino, ese cuerpo que pronto lo tendría contra el suyo, llego a su ombligo, desabrocho el short, su mano paso acariciando su pelvis y llegando a su intimidad. Mientras que con la otra mano, se tomaba la libertad de quitarle las botas tanto las de ella como las de Sol. Su dedo era un ser travieso, lo introdujo dentro de su intimidad virgen.

Gemia por la provocación de chico, no sabia que podía sentir ese dolor placentero y ese ardor en sus mejillas. Su dedo se introdujo más y fue por la reacción del calor, quería pellizcar, pellizco los labios, ella gemía al sentir esa provocación vibrando dentro de ella, quería decir que parara, por el dolor en su parte sencible, pero eso no era posible, su boca solo se llenaba de gemidos.

Ya no pudo más, la lujuria se adueño de él por completo, desabrocho su pantalón, sin pensarlo introdujo el miembro, pero con delicadeza, no quería arruinar el momento mágico con ella. Beso a la fuerza sus labios al penetrarla, queriendo saber como se sentiría sin sus gemidos, pero sintió otra provocación.

Sintió las embestidas presentes, sus manos se agarraron con fuerza en la espalda de Sol y en su cabellera dorada, arqueo la espalda ella, llevándose consigo entre los dientes el labio inferior de Sol. Por parte del joven Dios le gusto esa sensación, poso su mano en la espalda baja de ella y corrgio su postura, logrando adentrarse más a ella, sin reprochar fue más brusco.

Una mano la posaba en su espalda baja corrigiendo su postura y con la otra tenia enredado los hilos de sus cabellos morenos, aunque aun ella le mordía el labio, él disfrutaba con lujuria ese momento. Se aparto un poco, miro a su hermosa amada, que era bañada por la luz lunar, era bellísima, digna de llamarse una hermosura de otro mundo.

Ella aportaba las mejillas coló carmesí, por vergüenza, al saber en como su cuerpo estaba totalmente sin ninguna prenda, se cubrió los senos y voltio a otro lado, el joven rubio sonrió ante lo que vio, le aparto los brazos de ocultar su pecho, la abrazo, solo la abrazo:

**-Luna, Nunca me separaré de ti, eres única, te amo...-**exclamo Sol.

**-Yo también te amo Sol-**sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas, fue por las palabras dichas por su amor en su oído.

Esa palabras la hizo sentir una vibración en su corazón, palpitando mil por hora, otra vibración sintió, esta se encontraba en su cuello, tornando sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. ¿Por que tenia que decirlo? Ese fue su primer error, decir "Te Amo" porque ese amor era verdadero.

Pero como tu y yo sabemos que no seria así, ellos pronto se separarían, eso seria tan doloroso, recordarían esos hermosos momentos que vivieron al estar a su lado. Joder, tenia que ser así su vida, ese amor era Inalcanzable, es un amor casi imposible.

Pero ellos no les importaría el futuro, solo les importaría el presente, ese presente que vivían con esa persona que tanto amaban a su lado, eso era lo único que importaba y nada más, no pensarían en lo que llegaría. Una lágrima escurrió en la mejilla de Sol, llegando a su mentón y cayendo por la gravedad hacia el suelo. Tení suerte que Luna no lo había visto, ya que ella correspondía al abrazo.

Maldita sea, había cometido el peor pecado, mentir. Le mintió a ella, lo sabia, sabia que no estaría con ella todo el tiempo, que no estaría con ella hasta el fin del Universo, eso lo mataba, pero solo fue una lágrima. Sonrió al recordar que estaba en el presente, que aun ella estaba a su lado, eso lo alegraba, sonrió, pero de una manera muy triste.

La miro, esos ojos brillaban con el resplandor único que le gustaba tanto, ella era todo para él, acaricio esos labios morenos que tanto le gustaba saboriar, no pudo más y la beso, ese beso era tan apasionado, pero a la vez muy triste, porque sabia que era una mentira.

* * *

Vero:*Con un pañuelo*¿¡Por que lo hacemos así!?...

Vivis:Se que es muy triste, pero así es nuestra historia...

Yo:Esta escena fue hermosa, triste y romántica...

Vero y Vivis:Tristemente Romántica ...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	5. El Dios Guerrero

Amor Prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... este capitulo creo que me hará llorar... lo raro es que soy yo la que escribo y para variar mis conciencias no aguantan... Este fic. esta hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-5:Un Dios Guerrero.**_

Estaba listo ante todo, nunca se habia sentido tan desdichado por toda su vida, miró a ese cuerpo que dormia tan pacificamente. Estamos en donde fue el principio del recuerdo de Sol. Ya le habia dejado la semilla del recuerdo en el vientre de la bella Diosa de la Luna. La única Diosa que logró cautivar su corazón en diferentes aspectos.

Al fin termino de ponerse la armadura, como detestaba saber que esta era la ultima vez que la veria, la sabana que solo le cubria la cintura. Él por instinto agarro la sabana y la puso hasta su hombro, cubriendola totalmente:

**-Hasta Nunca, mi amor...-**sus ojos tenían ganas de empaparse, pero resistió.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Se puso su capa blanca y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a una especie de altar, ahi estaba la Diosa del Fuego, aportaba una sonrisa de triunfadora, Sol miraba a los presentes, pero ella no esta ahí. Sabia muy bien que su partida le doleria mucho y sería mejor no estar presente.

Suspiro con cierto malestar, esto no era lo correcto, pero la ley era super estricta. Cerro con fuerza los puños y subio las escaleras para llegar a la pequeña hoguera, se paro a un lado de su futura esposa, empezó la ceremonia:

**-Ante los siglos, somos todos Dioses nacidos por otros, tenemos obligaciones...-**obligaciones, obligaciones, ya estaba harto de esa estúpida palabra, como desearia que se callara**-... Ahora indagaremos por sus mentes para la penitencia..-**primero poso sus dos manos sobre ls cabeza de la Diosa de Fuego**-Bien, ahora vas tu muchacho...-**pero antes que pudiera hacerlo.

**-No lo creo...-**dijo en susurro y el sacerdote paro.

**-¿Por qué Hijo de la Luz y Vida?-**preguntó el sacerdote.

**-Tengo la gula de sus besos, la avaricia de su cuerpo, tengo lujuria por ella, me da envidia si la vieron, soy soberbio por ella y me da mucha ira no estar a su lado...-**sintió sus manos arder en llamas**-No lo haré...-**su fuerza que contuvo todo este tiempo.

**-Ha pecado, tenemos que...-**no pudo terminar ya que sintió un dolor pulsante en el pecho.

Su pecho estaba hecho llamas, el ardor era insoportable, Sol no podia controlar todo ese poder. La ira lo dejo ciego, sus ancias de matar a todos que no la dejaban estar con ella era muy grande. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos al instante y su poder empezó a consumir todo.

De la nada unas cadenas doradas lo atraparon, dejandolo casi inmovil. Pero su ira no bajaba, el sacerdote de largo cabello canoso, posó sus manos sobre su cabeza y exclamó en una extraña lengua desconocida, a lo que les traduciere:

**-Tú Dios Sol, hijo de la Luz y Vida, te sentecio al destierro eternamente al otro universo...-**una luz extraña cubrió el cuerpo de Sol enviandolo a la Tierra.

Miró el cielo, estaba tan embravecido, se quito su capa de ceremonia, su armadura dorada desgasta y casi consumida por su poder comenzo a quitarselo. La tierra, que era humeda y fría, agarro un poco y empezó a restregarselo por la cara. Haciendo figuras y simbolos extraños por su rostro, miró su armadura en el suelo.

Se inclino y besó cada pedazo de la armadura, con su capa blanca lo utilizó como saco para la armadura, posó sus ojos al cielo y miró con cierta tristeza la luna, que era en cuarto menguante, pudo visualizar que en su contorno curveado se encontraba una chica de cabello morenos y piel de indigena dormiendo en la manta oscura de la noche:

**-Nicolet...-**no solo lo desterraron, sino que su lenguaje cambio a un idioma totalmente diferente.

Nicolet, significado de "Hermosa Luna", se quedo mirando a con los ojos empados de un agua cristalina, no queria llorar, no queria negar a lo que alguna vez sintió no lo permetiria. Desvio la mirada un poco y miró la gran montaña, sonrió para si mismo y empezo a subir.

Al fin llegó a la cima, agarro un palo y empezó a dibujar un gran circulo en la tierra mojada, volvio a mirar otra vez a la luna y grito como un guerrero en su extraña lengua, cosa que les traducire:

**-Este será el templo de la Hermosa Luna, te prometo que te alabare y dare sangre por ti, porque yo soy Finn...-**la ultima palabra lo grito a los cuatro vientos, Finn era el significado de "Sol Guerrero".

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, porque muy bien sabia que tenia vida mortal, apariencia de mortal, pero su alma, no la tenía, ni alma de Dios o Mortal, su alma habia sido sellada como parte del destierro. Cubrió su cuerpo con una extraña tierra roja, logrando el estatus de un gran guerrero.

Un guerrero que no sederia hasta llegar a su objectivo, y lo unico que al parecer tenia cordura era hacer el templo para la Diosa Luna y de las mareas, pero toda su cordura estaba junto con su alma, sabia que muchos lo acusarian de loco, pero antes que lo hicieran los mataria.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Ya habia pasado un largo tiempo desde que su destierro fue hecho, aportaba casi una barba, su cabello era capaz de hacerse una cola baja, mientras tanto el templo ya estaba a su terminación de ser finalizada.

Su pecho era rojo, pintado por la sangre de miles de gentes que se atrevieron a interrumpirlo, aportaba en la cabeza una corona de ramas, hojas y plumas de diversas aves del alrededor, la armadura seguia intacta envuelta en la fina capa. Miraba con soberbia la estructura, era un ejercito de un solo hombre.

Sintió la mirada de alguien, en poco tiempo descubrio que era vigilado, saco su fiel cuchillo, pero lo retiro al ver quien era, era una mujer de vestimenta negra, su cabello moreno hecho trenza y adornado con gotas de rocio, tenia una canasta de paja enorme por un costado, casi podia cargar con el.

Se sento, logrando que el guerrero lo hiciera, observo la luna, NO ESTABA. Sus ojos recuperaron un brillo, un brillo de gloria, cosa que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo que no aportaba ese brillo, poso su mano en la mejilla morena de la chica:

**-¿Luna?-**exclamo volviendo a su lenguaje original.

**-Sol...-**unas lagrimas escurrieron en las mejillas de ambos, un silencio ataco por un momento, pero no era incomodo.

Se acariciaban con delicadeza la cara de su amado, no podian creer que volvieran a verse, Luna podia arriesgar de ser descubierta, solo queria verle, no le importaba sufrir la consecuencia de morir en manos de su amado. La canasta se movio, confundiendo a Sol, ella solo quitó la tapa y dejo ver a dos mellizos. La niña estaba inquieta, Luna la sostuvo en sus brazos por un momento y se la entrego a Sol:

**-Felizia, hija del Sol...-**Sol tocaba de su nariz a su frente.

Era una hermosa niña de hermosos cabellos dorados y en las puntas eran morenas, piel del color crema y los ojos eran dos grandes granos de café. Quien lo diria, él que tanto queria la venganza de su destierro, él que tanta gente le habia arrebatado la vida, ahora tenia una vida entre sus brazos.

Luna saco al niño, era un niño de cabello reboltoso de melena morena y doradas en las puntas, su piel era como la arena mojada y sus ojos eran dos trozos grandes de cielo:

**-Norman, hijo de la Luna...-**exclamo Sol mirando al pequeño infante.

Sostuvo en sus brazos a los pequeños niños, los coloco en la misma canasta para que durmieran mejor, abrazo a Luna y la miro a los ojos, sintió una inmensa paz que terminaria pronto más de lo que él esperaba. Besó esos labios con deseperación, se abalanzo a ella, ella lo seguí al compas de una nota de amor.

Cuchillo, arma que se usa para cortar, una herramienta muy util para la vida cotidiana y MATAR. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, la cordura la perdió, antes de lo que te esperabas, habia empuñado el cuchillo de piedra negra, que ahora estaba empapada de sangre, roja y fresca que corria por el filo de la hoja.

La sangre de Luna corrió por el pasto. Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios de Sol, pero poco después se le borró. Miró con horror su mano con el arma que habia acabado con el amor de su vida. Se inclino y observo la herida, sus ojos se le llenaron de la amarga agua de la tristeza, abrazó el cuerpo sin vida de ella, llorando desconsolado por la perdida, el cuerpo de Luna comenzo a desvanecerse. Lo sabia muy bien.

Los otros Dioses le hicieron una mala jugada, lograron manipularlo con facilidad por medio de su alma, ellos lo tenian ahora tenian la de Luna, su alma ahora habia sido prisionera por las cadenas del cosmo al igual que la de Sol un prisionero, un prisionero incapaz de escapar de ellos.

Miró a la canasta, sus ojos se tornaron otra vez volvieron al color sangre, empuño su cuchillo, adornado por la sangre de su amada, agito la cabeza con bruscalidad, los mechones de pelo rubio los agarraba como desquisiado intentando volver a la cordura, un ojo por fin volvio a tener el color azul de cielo, pero el izquierdo no.

Se enfrentaba a si mismo, no queria arrebatarles la vida a otros seres, esos seres que eran su propia creación, no tuvo más que tomar poder de su mano que empuñaba el cuchillo, sin contencimiento siendo capaz de eflexionar sus actos, clavó el dicho instrumento adornada de sangre en su ojo rojo, provocando que no hubiera esclavitud en él.

Una llamarada de luz blanca choco con él que se encontraba tendido en el suelo, su alma habia vuelto de nuevo, logrando sanar le hemorragia provocada por el sacrificio de proteger a los pequeños seres, su ojo bueno volvió en sí y se incorporo. Del listón negro que adornaba el cuchillo lo retiro y se lo puso en su ojo izquierdo, logrando un casero parche:

**-Felizia y Norman... Hijos del Sol y Luna... De Vida y Muerte... De Mar, Tierra y Cielo... Vengare la Muerte de su Madre y Amor de mi Corazón...-**agarro el cuchillo y toco su pecho**-Lo juró de corazón...-**con el cuchillo se provoco una marca en el pecho izquierdo donde se encuentra el corazón.

Una marca. Una muerte fisica del amor. Dos niños huerfanos de su madre y un promesa de corazó se cumpliria con la sangre de muchos Dioses.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Vero:Estos seran los ultimos capitulos...

Vivis:Esperemos que los disfruten...

Yo:Y favor de dejar un review...


	6. Segumi-Ultimo

Amor prohibido entre Dioses.

Holiguiiss mi gente... espero que esten emocionados ya que este es el ultimo chapter de este fic... Al fin me anime de terminarlo y lo voy a lograr cueste lo que cueste... pero como quiero que mis comentarios de al final no se queden como el final varado... aqui les tengo agradecimientos...:

**BrendaGrugerKesendiz: **Gracias por ser la primera en dejar un review, mil gracias...

**Kratoz 1337: **Gracias por seguir leyendo en este fic y espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque en mi en la verdad me tuve que romper la cabeza para pensar en el final super epico, o por lo menos una parte de lo epico, no puedo hacer milagros en la escritura de los FF, pero me esfuerzo por mejorar, mil gracias...

**Amaisupresh: **A ti tambien te agradezco por seguir este fic relleno de Oc's, que puedo decir, no soy gente normal para congeniar personajes, solo con Oc's porque pienso que robo a los autores por alguna extraña razón de mi conciencia, pero me alegra que aun te apetece este fic y que te haga un bien leer este fic, mil gracias...

**Guest: **Eres malvado con M de Marica, okay ya no me puedo burlar porque me acabare las letras y la inspiración, pero gracias por leerlo amigo mio, gracias...

**GabrielSystem: **¿Enserio? De seguro soy muy afortunada, bueno que le puedo hacer, segun tengo una alocada imaginación de la mejor calidad, mil gracias por leerlo y molestar un poco de tu tiempo por leer esta rareza...

**Angela-Li Raul-Marvell: **Gracias por acompañarme de principio a fin de este chapter, espero que les apetesca este fic de lo más raro, pero de ante mano nunca pense que fuera asi, asi que mil gracias...

También a esa gente que no se da a conocer por mi por razones o porque soy unos flojos por dejar un review o mas comun que no lo sepan usar, pero que más da no me importa, lo importante aqui es por el contenido, no me quejo, lo hago por el gusto de escribir y que ustedes lo lean...

Vero: Para tener la sensación de saber que existe gente que gusta de tan extravagantes gustos...

Vivis: De gente que les gusta gastar su tiempo por leer semejante cosa, pero que le gusta lo que lee...

Las tres: Esto es el Ultimo Chapter de este gran fic hecho de imaginación Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano, espero que lo disfruten

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

_**Chapter-6: Seguimi (tradución: Sigueme en italiano)**_

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Por lo anterior que hemos visto, Sol esta más que decidido de recuperar a Luna de la prisión que fue creado dentro del Olimpo, pero ocupara de una ayuda. Los días pasan y ancia la llegada del día, se prepara de la mejor manera, aunque sea la palabra que más odie, esta en cuidado de una Obligación.

Con gran empeño crió a sus hijos, hizo su mejor intento de sumplantar el amor materno que no tenian desde ese tragico día, ocultaba su tristeza ante la presencia de los pequeños niños, igual de risueños y soñadores como su madre lo fue algun día, ahora y por más razones ocupaba los deseos de la venganza en su alma libre.

Su alma poco a poco se llenaba de una oscuridad desconocida para si mismo, pero era lo unico que lo tenia activo de su proyecto de venganza y la crianza de sus hijos. Su mente solo estaba enfrascada de acabar con el tormento que ha tenido por el incidente, su mente puede llegar a nublarse y mirar otra vez lo que paso, despertarse de golpe y llorar de desperación por volver a verla.

Pasaron los años, y el esperado día se hizo presente. Miro la pared con algo de nostalgia, saco de ahi una roca hueca, donde habia ocultado todo ese tiempo su armadura, se la puso con algo de enojo, pero decidido por recuperar a ella. No se dio cuenta que dos pares de pequeños ojos lo miraban, al darse cuenta solo asistió con la cabeza:

**-Padre, lo haremos, con tal que volvamos a verla tan solo una vez...-**exclamó su hijo varón.

**-Felizia y Norman...-**los pequeños se acercaron a su padre**-Pase, lo que pase, cuando haya cruzado el portal deben de cerrarlo, no me sigan, promentanmelo-**los pequeños de tan solo seis años asistieron.

La emoción de un posible adiós para siempre, hizo que el joven Dios abrazara con fuerza a sus hijos y que los besara en la frente. Con firmeza los llevo a una especie de plataforma redonda, situada en lo alto del templo que construyó, pero al observarlo de lejos, a una distancia arriba de las nubes, daba la semejanza de un Sol y una Luna entrelazados.

Los niños se fueron a un diferente extremo fuera de la plataforma, se sentaron a flor de loto y comenzaron con el ritual al momento en que su padre llego en al centro. Juntaron sus manos, de ellos salió un poder increiblemente fuerte, sus ojos se tonaron azul y dorado, logrando la combinación perfecta de sus poderes heredados.

La tierra se estremecio por tal carga de poder, los hijos de Dioses fueron enredados por luces de poder, logrando que su padre lograra atravesar el cielo terrenal y llegar a su destino de venganza. Al momento en que se dieron cuenta que su padre habia atravesado el cielo terrenal, cerraron el portal. Ambos miraron el cielo parecia sinierto y lleno de maldad:

**-Norman, ¿Crees que haya sido una buena idea?-**pregunto la niña de cabellos rubios con determinado moreno.

**-No lo sé, solo espero que todo salga bien...-**dijo y le dedico un abrazo protector a su hermana.

Sus ojos eran inocentes a lo que estaban a punto de presenciar, lo que era por volver a ver a su madre, tendria que pagar con muchos gritos de sufrimiento y de agonia, los cuerpos esparcidos con una expresión de horror en su cara y mucha sangre derramada, similar a una cascada de pesadillas o las lagrimas de dos niños que veian lo cruel que puede llegar hacer su padre.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Llegó a la Olimpo, con solo la misión de rescatar a ella, sin importar lo que tenia que hacer. Hizo un aterrizaje forzoso y se estrello en el suelo. Pero como se suponia que los mismos Dioses sabian que llegarian tenian un ejercito a su mando esperando en la puerta.

Se incorporo con una rápidez increible, recibio un golpe de uno de los soldados, logro dejarlo algo desconcertado, pero eso no le impidio recuperarse y limpiarse con el brazo su labio que sangraba. Sonrio de una manera en los que el deseo de la venganza penetra el cuspite de tu alma. Regreso el golpe al soldado, logrando que cayera al suelo:

**-Basta Sol, Basta...-**gritó el sabio de los Dioses**-Podemos razonar, que no corra sangre, te daremos lo que quieres...-**fue interrumpido.

**-Me la daran, solo vine por ella...-**exigio esperanzado.

**-Todo, menos ella, descubrimos que tiene un enorme poder, que sustenta no solo este Universo, sino los otros...-**se acerco a Sol y le agarro los hombros**-El amor que le otorgaste fue demasiado grande que hizo que su alma se atravezara con todas las ramas principales que unen todos los Universos y formen una union extraordinaria, no te la podemos otorgar, porque ahora es parte del Olimpo...-**no pudo seguir ya que sentia un dolor insorpotable en su cuello.

Sol le habia atravezado el cuello al Sabio Dios con solo su mano con su elemento, Sol al determinar que ya no respiraba saco su mano cubierta de una sangre roja carmin de un brillo que podia ser la Sabiduria de todos los Universos combinados:

**-La tendré a mi lado, aunque deba de destruir el Olimpo, pieza por pieza...-**sus ojos se volvieron de un llamtivo rojo, sus deseos de venganza lograron tomar el control de su cuerpo por completo.

Los soldados al ver el Sabio Dios caer sin vida comenzaron a atacarlo, pero lo que no sabian era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Del pecho lleno de poder de Sol, dirigio su mano otorgando una espada de lo mas celestial y diabolica que pueda existir, coexistiendo de una arma tanto para el uso del bien y del mal.

Con un solo movimiento de la espada hizo que los soldados murieran mutilados en pedazos, los Dioses al ver tan escena de sangrienta guerra, con sus poderes intentaron contener el poder que fue otorgado por el deseo de la venganza de ese Dios, con sus poderes convinados lograron aislarlo en una burbuja de poder para que se debilitara.

Pero se equivocaron, gravemente se equivocaron y lamentaron tal idea. Sol solo se acostumbro al poder que cada Dios le dio y dar un golpe definitivo para la muerte de cada Dios. Para sorpresa de todos los Dioses salio de la burbuja con sed de sagre derramada.

El cielo desde la Tierra se veia como crugia con cada movimiento, debe un temblor y ocasionaba los sonidos tan iguales a tanto hombres y mujeres que caian en la agonia, sufrimiento y dolor de su muerte. Dando a entender que el deseo de la venganza lograba consumir al Dios que da vida y te la puede quitar en un parpadeo.

Aun con los ojos rojos sangre, sus manos llenas de sangre brillante, dando a entender que acababa de destrozar la existencia de todo Dios que se interpuso o quizo razonar con él. Subio al Olimpo sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo, al fin llegó a una habitación demasiado amplio.

Las paredes del Olimpo se desvanecian poco a poco, ya que mató a todos los Dioses de todos los Universos existentes que se habian reunido para detenerlo. Al estar en la habitación estaba ella en una especie de esfera, aislada de todo lo que la rodea, pero de la esfera salia un espectro de un color azulado oscuro como la misma noche sin luna, esa era su alma, con ese tono de color y adornado con estrellas.

Sol aun cegado por la venganza, saco su espada y destruyó la esfera dejando libre el cuerpo de la Diosa de cabellos morenos, desendia con la delicadeza de un petalo de rosa a un lago de lagrimas salinas, extendio los brazos y aterrizo su cuerpo a un lado de él. Se arrodillo con el cuerpo de su amada esperando a que ella despertara de un su sueño:

**-Luna, Despierta-**susurró con dulzura, volviendo al color de sus ojos celestes.

Ella no respondió, seguia como si siguiera soñando, se atrevió a tocar su mano, la cual se encontarba muy fría, sabia que por ser la hija del Señor del Hielo debia de tener esa temperatura, pero su mano era más fría que la más temible tempestad de nieve que pudiera existir en todos los Universos. Con algo de desperación exclamó las mismas palabras anteriormente y siguio sin responder.

Puso en su oído en su pecho esperando escuchar el palpitante corazón de su amada, pero no escucho nada, sus ojos se llenaron de agua salina:

**-Luna, por favor, despierta-**exclamó moviendo con delicadeza su cuerpo, pero seguia sin reaccionar**-Luna, ¡Despierta!-**gritó desesperado esperando a que ella respondiera**-Por favor, quiero ver tus ojos otra vez, por favor abrelos-**suplico, pero no paso nada en realidad.

Una serie de imagenes golperon su cabeza hasta el momento de tener a Luna en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que todo habia sido su culpa, no tuvo cuidado al destrozar la esfera ya que su alma se expandia fuera de ella, lo que hizo fue cortar algo de su alma sin darse cuenta ocasionando la muerte de Luna. Lloro de rabia por él mismo, ya no habia nada que hacer la habia perdido y no habria segunda oportunidad.

A menos que, al ser el Dios que da vida, podria otorgarle la vida a ella, pero habria una consecuencia por todo eso. Como todos los Dioses de todos los Universoss habian muerto y solo quedaban ellos dos y sus hijos. Habia una gran posibilidad que al darle vida de nuevo a un Dios puede que todo vuelve a iniciar para todos, incluyendo los demás Universos y que ninguno de los dos recuerden que eran lo que significaban para el otro.

En cosa más resumida al ser él que aporta y que ella reciba vida, no se acordarian para nada de lo que vivieron, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar él por ver que ella estuviera con vida. Puso su mano en el clavicula de su amada, su mano aportaba una luz de vida, al momento de tocar su piel, salieron rayos negros y dorados consumiendo la atmosfera donde se encontraban ellos dos.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Oscuridad.

Eso era todo lo qu habia visto, sus prendas tambien eran oscuras y en su camisa habia un dibujo de un sol blanco, ¿Quién era? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Qué sucedio? Tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas para explicar lo que sucedio realmente. Se sentía demasiado solo, como si algo le faltaba.

Despues vio algo que no era oscuro, era un chica tan confundida como él, de cabellos morenos y piel gitana, sus prendas eran de un color blanco y tenian el dibujo de una luna negra en cuarto menguante, pero la atmosfera de la chica era blanca comparado con la de él.

El joven Dios se acerco a la chica, logrando que su atmosfera se moviera junto con él, la chica al notar eso intento alejarse, pero no lo hizo su cara se le hacia demasiado familiar como para apartarse, en cambio también ella fue a su encuentro y su atmosfera fue junto con ella.

Al fin se miraron confunfidos porque se reconocian y a la vez desconocian el rostro de cada uno, la chica de cabellos morenos puso su mano en la mejilla blanca del chico, sabiendo la textura de su piel al instante, intentando recordar quien era, pero era en vano, la imitó y acaricio su mejilla, su piel era tan suave como la seda:

**-¿Quién eres?-**preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno respondió, a lo que sus manos se alejaron, dieron media vuelta, porque no querian perder el tiempo y tener las respuestas que ocupaban, pero al momento en que se alejaron el rubio comenzo a llorar, la chica al ver su reacción fue en su auxilio, detestaba ver a la gente llorar por alguna razón que no recordaba.

Pero al ver las lagrimas salinas resbalar sobre las mejillas blancas de el joven, se tornaron rojas sangre. La chica se asustó y se retiró, se cubrió la boca con las manos intentando contener un grito y también sus ojos comenzaron a expulsar agua salina, el joven al ver su reacción la abrazo.

Sintió que algo de él volvio a tener calor, la abrazo con más fuerza, pero no tanta como para que ella se apartara, el aroma que expulsaba su cabello hacia llenar su mente de muchas cosas, pero no de recuerdos de quien era y de quien era ese extraña mujer que le hacia sentir así por abrazarla y sentir que debia de protegerla a toda costa:

**-No sé quien eres, pero nesecitó de ti...-**susurrro el joven.

La chica se apartó aun con lagrimas en las mejillas corriendo, el joven sintio un vacio que no le agrado y volvio a tocar su mejilla, sintiendo otra vez la textura de su piel gitana. La joven otra vez se apartó, sus ojos semejantes a dos granos de cafe tostado estaban llenos de agua:

**-No te conozco, pero siento que no esta bien esto, que no deberia estar contigo, no puedo...-**parecia que perdia las esperanzas de saber quien era ese joven, ya que ella solo sentia dolor cuando lo tocaba.

Era como si sus manos eran alambres afilados que se encajaban en su piel y la hacian sangrar, dar dolor y sufrir mucho por él. En cambio, para él fue doloroso no tenerla a su lado, era muy doloroso, intento volverla a tocar y sentir otra vez ese calor, pero al apartarse ella para no sufrir más dolor lo que ocasiono la aterro.

El joven comenzo a sangrar en el dibujo, se agarro intentado detenerlo, mientras ella solo se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando al chico sangrar, pero pronto sintió demasiada tristeza. Se detuvo y penso un poco, miro su Luna que comenzaba a sangrar tambien, voltio la mirada para ver al joven que estaba casi de rodillas en su atmosfera negra y misteriosa flotando.

La chica volvio y lo hizo que se volviera a incorporar, sonrio con sus mejillas de un color carmesi, haciendo que el joven sintiera más calor que fue el abrazarla, la chica tuvo una tentativa ¿Por qué el era un ser diferente a ella? Volvio a tocar sus mejillas y no volvio a sentir el dolor.

El joven tambien lo hizo, pero prefirio agarrar sus caderas. Ella se tensó por lo sucedido, pero prefirio calmarse y seguir conociendo el terreno del rostro de ese joven. Se acerco más a su cara, sintió un calor invadirla de pies a cabeza al igual que el joven, rozaron sus labios uno contra el otro, sin cerrar los ojos, queriendo grabar en sus pupilas el color de cada uno.

La tentación fue demasiado fuerte y termino en un beso. Sintieron emociones recorrer por cada uno de ellos, olieron el aroma que expulsaba el ambiente, imaginaron un hermoso paisaje juntos; pasto, flores, animales, lagos, ríos, mares, oceanos, la noche y el día, los planetas, el cosmo, los Universos.

Lograron hacer Universos con un beso y eso fue más que suficiente para experimentar tales cosas, cosas pasaron por su cabeza, una serie de imagenes golperon sus mentes, al finalizar el beso que los dejo sin aliento, tocaron sus frentes:

**-Luna/Sol-**murmuraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron de satisfación.

Ya no estaban en una atmosfera de vacio, estaban en un lugar realmente hermoso. Sintieron un bulto entre ellos y al momento de verlo se dieron cuenta que eran dos infantes, que estaban algo apretados en el abrazo familiar. Los pequeños salieron del abrazo y corrieron a conocer el nuevo mundo que sus padres habian creado.

Ellos estaban tranquilos, se agarraron de las manos y siguieron a sus hijos, mientras divisaban los alredeados que habian creado. Sabian que el dolor apareceria en este mundo por la causa de los dos, pero que también existira el amor para aliviar eso.

Un mundo nuevo

que se encuentra entre las alas

de un oscuro cuervo

existen tambien las alas

de una paloma blanca

el amor y el odio se funden

Logrando que alguien los unen

Y formen Vida y Muerte

En este mundo y en otros

_****Fin****_


End file.
